


Literally just fluff

by lilcogs



Category: Everlark - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcogs/pseuds/lilcogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: extreme fluffiness ahead. A cute Everlark moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally just fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say here, actually. This is supposed to be just cuteness.  
> Find me on Tumblr at everlark-af.

The weight of Peeta's head against my swollen belly is extra but welcome. His golden curls graze the patch of bare skin on my stomach where the material of my shirt doesn't quite stretch to the beginning hem of my pants. It tickles, but knowing it's him there, my body doesn't react accordingly. I'm glad.

His hand still rests lightly on my knee, his sleeping fingers twitching every so often. The corner of his mouth curls slightly. I wonder what he's dreaming of. Whatever it is, I'm grateful it's not a nightmare. Peeta deserves so much more.

Which is why I finally agreed to have a child. His child. I did it for him. But I also did it for me. I knew what was going to come, and that it would be hard, but Peeta's warm smile at almost every waking minute of every day is reward enough. I'd pay to see him so happy all the time- I have enough money for that, anyway. Too much, though, if you ask me.

Peeta's tired sigh of content sends a ripple of warmth to the spot where he's just breathed. He seems so at peace. I don't want to wake him. Being as gentle as I can, I slip a soft lock of his hair in between my fingers. It's getting longer these days. I should cut it again soon- he likes when I do that. The blond strand twirls over and over in my fingertips. This moment- this fleeting minute of quiet and serenity- I want to capture it. Live in it forever. Like Peeta said, so long ago. Before our first Games, even.

"Thank you, Peeta," I whisper to his sleeping form. I know he can't hear me. I continue anyway. "You've given me so much- God, you've given me _everything_ , Peeta."

A tear drips from my cheek to his soft one. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. The things this man does to me. I continue the ministrations of my hand through his hair, running the tips of my fingers along his scalp and slipping off the ends of the strands. A deep exhalation through his nose. I smile softly.

"And I want you to know," I tell him honestly, more open than I could ever be when he's awake, "that this baby wasn't just your decision. It was mine, too, okay? I love you, Peeta. I want to give you everything. That's why I'm putting up with this." I gesture to my stomach, only half-aware that he can't see me do it anyway. "Even then, I'm still not sure we'll be even."

I lay gentle kisses upon his cheek, my tears still wet there. _He's so beautiful._

"Not true." I don't even see his lips move when he says this, and I startle at his words. "We've never been even, Katniss," he continues, sitting up in front of me, obviously having heard everything I've just said. My hands slip out of his hair. "You've always been above me. You mean the world to me. I could never force this baby upon you- I can't force anything upon you, actually." He chuckles slightly at this. My heart nearly bursts. "That's why, when you told me that you were finally ready, I knew it was you speaking- not me, or anyone else. That makes everything so much better."

His cobalt-blue eyes lock onto mine. The truth is heavy within them. I could never deny this man anything. He's given me the world. It's the least I can do to bring a child into it. My eyes are brimming with tears now, and he brings his large hand up to cup my cheek. His thumb brushes away the tears.

Seconds later, so do his lips.


End file.
